Life and Love in the Early Hours
by tic tac toe 03
Summary: At 3.30 in the morning and Caitlyn and Mitchie get some visitors to their flat. Could it be the time for Nate and Caitlyn to confess their feelings for each other? Disclaimer: I own nothing. Oneshot!


**Life and Love in the Early Hours **

Caitlyn stumbled into the kitchen of her and Mitchie's apartment at 3.30 in the morning after Connect Three had arrived yelling for both girls to get up.

Mitchie was slumped in a chair in black pyjama shorts and a red top with a cup of coffee in front of her and Shane's arm round her.

Nate looked at Caitlyn dressed in crumpled bright green pyjama shorts and a purple top. She had black circles under her eyes and looked half asleep.

He slid a cup of coffee over to her which she drained gratefully before starting a chocolate bar she had left on the side the previous night.

"Why the hell am I up at this time in the morning?" She yelled once the caffeine had given her some energy.

Mitchie groaned at the sound of her voice and hid her face in Shane's chest. Nate and Jason shrank back in their chairs while Shane smirked at her.

"Hello- is someone going to answer me." She snapped as she pulled her curly hair up into a high ponytail to get its tangled mess out of her face.

"Nate needs to talk to you." Shane explained smirking as she turned to glare at Nate.

"Why the hell can't you do it at some normal time of day." She snarled as Mitchie nodded in agreement.

"You know what this is stupid let's go." Nate muttered to his brothers as he stood up to leave.

Shane yanked him back down. "No we are going to do this know, you've been moping all night and you've finally got the courage to talk to her."

"Talk to me about what?" Caitlyn asked looking suspiciously between the brothers and taking another bite of chocolate.

"That he's in.." Nate kicked his brother. "What was that for?" Jason whined sticking his tongue out at Nate.

"Maybe Cait and Nate should go and talk in private." Mitchie suggested.

"Do you know what this is about?" Caitlyn demanded of her best friend.

"I have some idea." Mitchie answered "But it could have waited till morning." She glared at her boyfriend and his brother.

Caitlyn looked at them all blankly.

"Its quite obvious Cait." Mitchie told her.

"Yeah well it's too early to think properly." She defended herself.

"If you think at all." Shane muttered and then winced as Mitchie hit him. "Well go and talk then." He shooed them out.

Caitlyn led the way to her room and flopped down on her bed. Nate stood awkwardly in the doorway looking round the room.

The walls were white and covered in photos of her, family and friends. Her bed was in the middle room with a bright green cover which matched the curtains.

To one side was a walk in closet and a large bookshelf crammed with books, files and notebooks. Opposite was the window which overlooked the streets and buildings of New York.

"You can sit down you know." She gestured to the bed. "Contrary to what Shane says I don't bite even though it's early."

Nate laughed and came and sat opposite her.

"What did you want to talk about?" Caitlyn sighed after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"You know how we've been friends since well forever." Nate began. Caitlyn nodded looking slightly confused.

"Do you think that we could ever be something more?" He asked looking at the duvet and refusing to meet her eye.

"I've always hoped." Caitlyn whispered.

"Really?" Nate looked up at her.

"Really!"

"Really?"

"Nate this could go on forever- I seriously have feelings for you and I seriously want to have something more. Now hurry up and kiss me."

And he did.

"Told you it was worth coming down here." Shane smirked at his younger brother as he and Caitlyn entered the kitchen hand in hand.

"Yeah do you think that we can get some sleep tonight?" Jason asked. "We've been up all night listening to you whine about how you love Caitlyn and she'll never give you a chance."

Mitchie burst out laughing. "I was having this conversation with Caitlyn last night."

"Obviously I'm better at making him do something about it." Shane boasted.

"That's because you're bossy." Caitlyn muttered.

"Very funny." Shane glared at her.

"I know." Caitlyn smiled sweetly at him. "But can I go back to bed now."

"Same." Mitchie sighed. "Do you guys want to crash on the couch?"

Ten minutes later Caitlyn and Mitchie were back in bed asleep. The three guys weren't so fortunate.

The living room of the girls flat wasn't huge and Shane and Jason had grabbed the two couches leaving Nate to the floor- they figured that as it was his fault they were here he deserved it.

As the sounds of his brothers' snores filled the room Nate rolled over trying to get comfortable his thoughts consumed with his misfortune to have to sleep on the floor but good fortune to have Caitlyn Gellar as his girlfriend.

**_Thanks for reading! _**

**_Tac xxx_**


End file.
